


Five plums

by Akuoni



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuoni/pseuds/Akuoni
Summary: He doesn’t like plums, but he keeps buying them
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Five plums

It was so hard waking up in new places. He felt so alone. He’d always felt alone. Alone and terrified and hurting. Always hurting. His first memory is always pain. Pain and fear and blood. Red, ruby, rose, rouge.

The first thing he remembers is that the colors look weird, but he doesn’t understand why when red is so vibrant instead of muted mud. He remembers blue like ice and a perfectly coiffed hair and a smile like broken hearts all over Brooklyn. ~~but what’s a Brooklyn?~~

He fights and fights and tries so hard, but it’s not enough and the helicarriers are falling and the man from before is speaking softly- _stevie please, this isn’t like you!_ and ~~Steve~~ It just wants to make the pain _stop_.

The pain will end if they go up but they didn’t and he’s going to be _punished_.

But then he says the words that make everything tilt and screams sound in his head as the glass shatter and the man with blue eyes and a smile like heartbreak

plunges

into

the

Potomac. L

And the asset lets go.

It’s only when he’s made his way over. Hiding among the people who once made him. His voice low and hoarse from screaming over and over until his voice broke and never came back right. Inside his apartment are sketchbooks ~~because pictures always came back better than words~~ and then there’s the fruit that he bit into and spat out in disgust, but every time he buys five and places them in the shadow of their predecessors.

Five perfect plums.


End file.
